Angel
by w Blitz
Summary: Orphaned at a young age, Shepard lived her life on the streets, ran with a gang- all until the day the police came. She found herself alone. Unwanted. Unloved. She then finds herself in the arms of an angel that saves her, comforts her- only then did she truly begin to live. Rated T for mild violence.


**Angel**

Disclaimer: Bioware owns all.

Note: Inspired by Sarah McLachlan's "Angel"

* * *

As soon as the sirens began to ring, she ran. She ran hard and fast away from the yells and screams of the gang members. _Her family._ She ducked into an alleyway. Her chest heaved as she backed into the wall. Her body slid to the floor and she dropped her head to rest against the top of her knees. Her breath calmed in the mist of the twilight hours of the day.

Athena could still hear the sirens. She could still hear the struggle. Should she had stayed? _No._ If she had stayed she would have been put back into the orphan system and she would _not_ go through the foster home cycle again. _Never again._

Now crumpled against the wall in the cold, safe and free from the police and the gang members of which she owed much to- Athena sobbed. She couldn't remember how long it had been since she didn't have to run and hide; to fear the government system. _Too long_, she thought.

Athena never knew her real parents- the Government said she did, she just didn't remember. Trauma from the car crash was their explanation to her for the lost memories. She survived that crash with memory loss, while her parents were shredded and killed. They were dead so quickly, the Government said- no pain was felt.

Athena didn't care either way. She didn't know them- she didn't owe anything to them- they left her! Alone in this cold, hard world. She went from abusive foster home to another abusive foster home. They called her a "runner"- a child who would not stay.

Athena wanted to know what child would _want_ to stay in the hands of abusive and uncaring people? Even worse are the people who foster to atone for the mistakes _they_ made. She snorted at the thought. _Pathetic._ No love or care in the world would ever bring a child their parents back- for many, including Athena, thats all they wanted.

She didn't want _pity_. She didn't want _sympathy._ She sure as hell didn't need _love._ No one wanted the broken child with a broken, non-existent family. No one wanted the child who never talked, who never cared. No one wanted her.

That simple truth pained her more than any amount of hunger she suffered from in this harsh world. More than the cold, solid ground on her dirtied and calloused flesh. More than the swollen tongue and dry throbbing throat of thirst.

Was she doomed to live the entirety of her pitiful existence like this? Unloved. Unwanted. Worthless.

Athena was torn from her self deprecating thoughts when she heard a faint whine. Her eyes snapped down the alleyway. She searched the darkness in alarm as she heard a shuffling and then saw the eyes of a creature looking at her.

She braced herself against the wall- ready to dart away again if need be. The whine came again, out of the darkness materialized a homeless dog crawling towards her on it's belly. It's large, brown eyes peered into hers. His fur was matted, dirty, and shaggy. He whined again and stopped at a distance. Still staring.

Athena relaxed. She returned her gaze out into the city. The lights, the sounds of it's buzz of activity, even in the night. Her thoughts began to drift again when she was jolted by the feeling of warmth against her side. Her eyes cast down at the dog. His head nudged underneath her arm so that it was wrapped around his dirty, skinny body. His eyes still peered up at hers.

The dog gave another whine. Athena felt a roaring and tightening in her chest. It was a feeling that had long been dead to her. Useless. She tightened her grip on him and pulled him into her lap. His large, wide brown eyes took in the appearance of her. As if he was sizing her up.

She felt a thump against her thigh, and looked to see his tail wagging. How could a creature ignored by society, unloved, unwanted- be happy? A creature who obviously had lived an awful and terrible life on the run- believed to be useless- not feel pity for itself? Most of all, how could it be happy?

The dog pressed it's paws against her chest. His tongue lolled out, his head butted the side of her face playfully. Athena gave a soft giggle. She pulled the dog against her and held it lovingly, her fingers ran through it's dirty matted fur. This dog was not worthless or useless or unwanted.

And most of all not unloved, because in that very moment she became very aware of what it felt like to love as she instantly fell in love with an animal incapable of self pity- that only knew how to love, even when no one loved it.

Surely, this creature was an angel.

* * *

**I think this is just going to be a one-shot. I originally had planned to write the story of Shepard, how she escaped the gangs and ended up in the Alliance. I don't know though. We'll just have to see. Hope y'all enjoyed!**


End file.
